


Soft and Pretty

by megan_peabody31



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), M/M, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Shunk (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), hunknsfwweek2k19, pls be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_peabody31/pseuds/megan_peabody31
Summary: Hunk is no stranger to body issues. Luckily Shiro is there to make him feel gorgeous and sexy.





	Soft and Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I am here and queer and born ready for Hunk NSFW Week over on Twitter! I can't believe this is my first smut posted- oh well, it's never too late to start

After an hour of slow and heavy sex, Hunk laid below Shiro- breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Even as he tried catching his breath, his arms never left his chest, Shiro noted. 

It was no secret Hunk was self-conscious of his body. Shiro felt the same way about his scars littering his limbs and torso, but the pair always made clear that their love extended past physical appearances. Shiro felt his heart break whenever Hunk tried to cover his body during intimate moments. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro broke out of his thoughts when Hunk caught his breath. 

“I… whooh, yeah, I… wow, that was-”

Shiro chuckled and reached for Hunk’s hand, which still lingered on his chest. “You liked it?”

“Yeah, I really did- ah!” Hunk gasped when Shiro rolled his hips forward. 

“You like that, Hunk? Feel good? Ugh-”

Hunk threw his head back and his body went rigid, but his hands never left his chest. Shiro frowned, but quickly went back to thrusting and watching Hunk’s every moment.

Hunk was a big guy- a blend of muscle and fat. Of course, with every thrust, there was skin movement and jiggling. Hunk really didn’t like it, but if Shiro could just show him that there was no shame in loose skin…

Shiro slowed his thrusts to a gentle pace. Hunk whined at the lack of stimulation and froze when a pair of lips pressed against his arms. Shiro’s warm flesh hand rubbed over the arms that covered his chest, beckoning him to pull them away. 

No, Hunk panicked, he couldn’t let Shiro see. Even if he wasn’t moving much, it was so embarrassing.

Shiro immediately sensed something amiss. He halted all movement and raised his head from Hunk’s covered chest. “Hey,” He reached for Hunk’s face before Hunk could tilt his head in shame. He kept his flesh hand on Hunk’s arm. “It’s alright, there’s no shame.”

Hunk whined and tightened his arm’s grip, but he couldn’t avoid Shiro’s gentle gaze. 

“I know, I know,” He said. “I just…”

“Just what?”

“I just…” He sighed. “I hate my chest… moving when we have sex. It’s disgusting.”

Shiro immediately hardened his gaze. No boyfriend of his was going to talk like that. He smashed his lips to Hunk’s, who squealed at the sudden sensation. Catching him off guard, Shiro wriggled his fingers underneath Hunk’s arms to his chest. Hunk would have pushed Shiro away if he hadn’t started massaging his pecs. 

“Ah, oh- what, Shiro,” Hunk moaned, helpless to Shiro’s affection. 

Shiro pressed another tender kiss to the corner of Hunk’s mouth as his fingers worked on his breasts. His mechanical hand moved Hunk’s arms, and his flesh fingers made a move to pinch the pebbled nub. A sound akin to a moan and a squeal left Hunk’s lips.

“You’re so beautiful.” Shiro murmured against Hunk’s neck, moving downward and kissing every inch under his lips. His fingers sped up to roughly pinching and tugging on the now pert nipple. 

“Hah, ah! Shiro, wait, don’t- don’t.” Hunk went to cover his chest, but Shiro was quick to pin his arms to his side. 

“Ah, ah,” Shiro raised his head, and Hunk squirmed under Shiro’s gaze. “I’m not gonna stop until you change your mind about your chest.” 

At that, Shiro returned to thrusting, hitting and abusing the sweet spot that drove Hunk wild. Hunk struggled beneath him, gasping and crying at the rough stimulation, but Shiro kept an eye on Hunk’s chest. 

It was beautiful. His gorgeous nipples were erect in the cold air, jiggling and bouncing at every thrust. Shiro dipped his head to take in the engorged breast, his tongue swirling around the bud.

“Shiro! Please, hah… please don’t- don’t stop.”

Shiro delightfully hummed against his breast, kissing and suckling at the soft skin. “What was that, baby?” 

“Please, please don’t stop!” Hunk finally cried. “I want it, please don’t stop.”

Shiro grinned and pressed another kiss to the glistening, red bud. He raised his head and moved his hips at a steady pace. One hand stayed at Hunk’s chest and the other travelled downward to Hunk’s enlarged member. A whine escaped Hunk’s mouth when Shiro teased the leaking tip.

“Say it with me, honey,” Shiro stated. “I am a beautiful and handsome man.”

“I.. I’m a- ugh, beautiful and, hah- handsome man.”

Shiro smirked but held a soft gaze. “And I have a sexy, jiggling chest.”

“Wha- Shiro! No, please.”

Shiro immediately halted pumping Hunk’s dick and slowed his thrusting. He quickly grounded Hunk’s attempt to thrust up. “Say it, baby. You know it’s true.”

Hunk whined at the loss of stimulation, but nevertheless, he gave in. “I… I have a sexy jiggling- mmph- chest.” 

“That’s right, baby.” Shiro gave Hunk’s member a final pump and rolled his hips forward. “You can let go- I’ve got you.”

His sweet words were almost a tipping point. He felt Hunk shudder beneath him as he cummed, coating his flesh hand and making a mess on their stomachs. Shiro quickly resumed his thrusts, earning whines and moans that tipped Shiro over the edge quicker than he expected.

Both men slumped into the bed- Shiro peppering Hunk’s chest and neck with soft kisses, and Hunk panting into Shiro’s scalp. 

“Sh-Shiro,”

“Yes?”

Hunk breathed a smile, kissing the top of Shiro’s head. “Thank you.”

Shiro smiled back. “You’re welcome, baby.”


End file.
